finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Mognet (Final Fantasy IX)
Mognet là dịch vụ thư tín Moogle trong Final Fantasy IX. Khi sử dụng, Moogle có thể gửi thư cho nhau. Nó được điều hành bởi Moogle Artemicion trong một địa điểm bí mật gọi là Mognet Central. Trong Final Fantasy IX dịch vụ đưa thư Moogle bị ngưng trệ, vì thế các Moogles nhờ người chơi chuyển thư trong một nhiệm vụ phụ rất dài. When a Moogle wants the player to deliver mail, it will usually ask “I’ve got a favor to ask of you" or something along those lines. After so many deliveries, the dialogue will change to "I haven't received any mail lately, kupo." When the player meets the Moogle whom the letter is to be delivered to, they will say "I want mail! Kupo!". If the player refuses, they will say "I'm so sad, kupo..." The player can carry up to three letters at a time, and even if the party is made up of different characters, mail can still be delivered. After visiting Mogmi and Moguta in Gizamaluke's Grotto, the player can get a Kupo Nut every time he or she successfully delivers a letter provided he or she doesn't have one already. The player can bring Kupo Nuts to Moguta for various prizes. Deliveries Several letters must be delivered before certain plot events, or they can never be delivered. Not all letters must be delivered in order to complete the Superslick side quest, only the ones on disk 4 are necessary. *'Kupo to Montey': Kupo, the Moogle in the church steeple in Alexandria, tells Vivi about the Mognet, and requests that he help out by sending mail. Though the player is given a choice, they cannot refuse. Montey can be found in the Evil Forest, hiding in a tree truck by the spring. *'Mois to Gumo': Mois is the Moogle frozen inside the Ice Cavern. Gumo can be found in the Inn in Dali. Despite not liking Mois, Gumo takes the letter. *'Kumop to Mogki': Kumop is in the Dali underground storage area, hiding in a barrel with his pom-pom sticking out. Mogki is in the Lindblum Castle Guest Room. *'Mogki to Atla': After getting her letter, Mogki asks to send a letter herself. Atla is in Burmecia's Vault. *'Grimo to Nazna': In the Aerbs Mountains, South Gate, the Moogle requests a letter be delivered. Nazna is at the Summit Station. *'Nazna to Mochos': Nazna gives the player a letter after being given hers. Mochos is in Gargan Roo. *'Atla to Monev': After Atla gets a letter, he wants to send one out to Monev. In Cleyra's trunk, Monev can be found. *'Mopli to Serino': After the Alexandrian soldiers attack Cleyra, Mopli can be found in the sand pit where the Antlion attacked. Serino is on the Red Rose. *'Serino to Moodon': Once she gets her letter, Serino sends out her own. Moodon is at the Inn in Lindblum, following the Alexandrian invasion. *'Mosh to Montey': Mosh is in the Alexandria Chapel after the rescue attempt for Garnet. Montey has escaped from the Evil Forest, and now is at the Pinnacle Rocks. *'Moodon to Moonte': Moodon sends out a letter after the player delivers one to him. Moonte is at the Dragon's Gate of Lindblum. *'Kuppo to Kupo': Kuppo is the Moogle in Fossil Roo's Mining Site. He must be dug out of the wall in order to get his letter. Kupo is still at the Alexandria Chapel. *'Mogmatt to Suzuna': In Conde Petie's Item Shop is Mogmatt. In the Conde Petie Mountain Path is Suzuna. *'Mogryo to Mocchi': Mogryu is in the Black Mage Village, who wants to send a letter to Mocchi in the Iifa Tree. *'Mogki to Moodon': Neither have moved from their old location. Mogki is in the Lindblum Guest Room, Moodon is still at the Lindblum Inn. *'Mimoza to Mooel': Outside Oeilvert is Mimoza, who wants to send a letter to Mooel inside the dungeon about the recent breakdown of Mognet. *'Mojito to Mogsam': Both are inside the Desert Palace. Mojito sends a letter to Mogsam, who is inside the library. *'Mogrika to Moolan': Mogrika is in Esto Gaza, after she gets a letter from Artemicion, she sends a letter to Moolan. Moolan is in Mount Gulug. *'Moolan to Mogtaka': Moolan knows why Mognet has shut down, so he sends a letter to Mogtaka, who is also in Mount Gulug. *'Mogki to Kumool': Mogki, still in the same place in the Guest Room of Lindblum Castle, sends a letter to Kumool. Kumool is in Ipsen's Castle. *'Moorock to Mozme': In Bran Bal, Moorock can be found trapped in a pot. Despite never hearing of Mognet, he sends a letter to his buddy in a maze in Pandemonium. *'Kupo to Atla': This letter, and all those that follow can only be delivered following the player finding Mognet Central in Disc 4 with a Chocobo. Kupo in the Alexandria Chapel sends a letter to Atla, in Burmecia. This begins a long letter chain. *'Atla to Mogryu': Mogryu is in the Black Mage Village in front of the Chocobo Stables. *'Mogryu to Kumool': Kumol is still in Ipsen's Castle. *'Kumool to Mois': Mois used to be in the Ice Cavern, but that is sealed off in Disc 4. Instead, Quina must be in the party to reach the entrace of Fossil Roo. *'Mois to Noggy': Noggy is at the Synthesis Shop in Daguerreo. *'Noggy to Kupo': As always Kupo is at the Chapel in Alexandria. By now the Moogles have discovered what the problem with Mognet is. To finish the Mognet side quest, the player must talk to Ruby at Alexandria's Theater and ask for some Superslick. When the player talks to Artemecion in Mognet Central, the Superslick can be used to fix the machine. For completing the entire quest, the player gets a Protect Ring, and is congratulated for delivering # letters. Letters Below is a list of all the letters that appear in Final Fantasy IX. In the first part of the game, before Mognet breaks down, Moogles will often have letters with them when the player first meets them. The content of some letters change depending upon the player's actions in the game. The letters contain hints about Stiltzkin's appearances, commentary on the plot, and information about the Mognet break down. If the player made Vivi play the jump-rope mini-game in the beginning of the game at Alexandria and skipped more than 100 times, this letter will appear when the player meets Mosh at Alexandria Castle. : * The number is based upon the player's highest record in the jump-rope game. Kupo's record is always lower than Vivi's. In the Evil Forest, near the crash site is a Moogle named Mosco. He has a letter for Zidane: : The letter the player delivers from Kupo to Monty: : Monty has another letter with him: : The letter the player delivers from Mois to Gumo: : When the player first meets Mogki, he has received a letter: : When the player first meets Moodon in the Inn at Lindblum, he has a letter for Zidane: : When the player first meets Moonte at Lindblum, Dragon's Gate, he has received a letter: : When the player meets Mogmi in Gizamaluke's Grotto, she has received a letter: : * The winner can either be Zidane, Vivi, or Freya depending upon how well or badly the player does in the Festival of the Hunt. The points the winner won by are also based upon the player's actions. The letter the player delivers from Mogki to Alta: : The letter the player delivers from Grimo to Nanza: : When the player first meets Mogrich in the Knight's House in Treno, he has a letter: : The letter the player delivers from Nanza to Mochos: : The letter the player delivers from Atla to Monev: : When the player first meets Mopli in the Cleyra Inn, she has a letter for Zidane: : After Freya joins the party in Cleyra, Mogli will receive a letter: : The letter the player delivers from Mopli to Serino: : When the player first meets Mosh in the Alexandria Chapel, he will have a letter: : * When Garnet is captured by Queen Brahne, the player is given a choice answer. If they say "Believe her", then this letter will say "still believes". If they say "Don't Believe her", then this letter will say "suspected". The letter the player delivers from Mosh to Monty: : Before leaving the Pinnacle Rocks, but after receiving Ramuh, Monty will get a letter: : The letter the player delivers from Serino to Moodon: : Moodon also has a letter for Zidane: : The letter the player delivers from Moodon to Monte: : In Fossil Roo, the player will meet Mogki, who has a letter: : When the player first meets Mogryu in the Black Mage Village, he will have a letter: : The letter the player delivers from Mogmatt to Suzuna: : The letter the player delivers from Mogryu to Mocchi: : When the player meets Mocchi again just before Kuja sends out his monsters on the Iifa Tree, Mocchi will have a letter: : The letter the player delivers from Kuppo to Kupo: : After getting Kuppo's letter, Kupo will have anothing letter: : After Zidane joins the party, Kupo will have another letter: : If the player played the Happaul racing mini-game in Alexandria, Mogrich will have a letter in Treno's Knights House: : * If the player beat lv. 60 in the Hippaul mini-game, Vivi will be the name. If not, it's Hippaul. The letter the player delivers from Mogki to Moodon: : The letter the player delivers from Mimoza to Mooel: : The letter the player delivers from Mojito to Mogsam: : When the player first meets Mogrika in Esto Gaza, she will have a letter: : The letter the player delivers from Mogrika to Moolan: : The letter the player delivers from Moolan to Mogtaka: : The letter the player delivers from Mogki to Kumool: : The letter the player delivers from Moorock to Mozme: : The letter the player delivers from Kupo to Atla: : The letter the player delivers from Atla to Mogryu: : The letter the player delivers from Mogryu to Kumool: : The letter the player delivers from Kumool to Mois: : The letter that the player delivers from Mois to Noggy: : The letter the player delivers from Noggy to Kupo. This is the final letter of the game: : Thể_loại:Final Fantasy IX